


Spook's Ghost Manor

by Neonfilledcloudd



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, GL Labs, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Swearing, Violence, buckle up this is gonna be one hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfilledcloudd/pseuds/Neonfilledcloudd
Summary: Pierre didn't mean to get themselves involved with ghosts. But when the only other person who can see them keeps letting them loose and said ghosts want to cause you harm, you got to do something about it.





	1. Banging Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, all specimen are now ghosts and Spooky isn't one. Protagonist will be referred to as Pierre. Trying to put these in chronological order as best I can. Hope you enjoy!

_Tap tap tap_

There it was again. That noise coming from the pipes. Pierre hadn’t slept soundly in a week, ever since they came here.

_Tap tap tap_

They rolled over in bed for the 50th time this night. It seemed that what all they had done to either ignore or stop it had been failing so far.

The people before them claimed the same things, the landlord had said. About a banging sound from the pipes. “Always seems to start after they turn on the faucet. We’ve had the pipes checked, even the ones not even close to this one and they all seem fine.” 

“Really? That’s weird.” Pierre had replied.

“Most people seem to move out in the first month. Few even claimed it was haunted.” The man had laughed, but now Pierre was seriously considering it. Hell, so many things about the apartment were off, they should have suspected it! How old the building was, how the sink and floors groaned when they walked on it, not to mention the greenish color to the water.

“I CAN’T TAKE THIS!” And with that they got out of their bed and went to the kitchen, drawers being shoved open. “If whatever it is won’t stop, I’ll just make it stop!” The noise continued as Pierre picked up a flashlight and went to the closet, where the pipes of the building were exposed. Pierre hadn’t opened it yet and even drawing near they felt fear rising in their throat.

“No… it’s ok, you’re a historian goddammit, you should be excited about this.” Getting closer to the door still. “Or soon-to-be, whatever. Nothing will hurt-” They flung the door open, key still in. “...you.” And Pierre immediately bit back their words.

What had been banging was, no, LOOKED like a person. The man’s clothes had been stained and his skin was almost see-through under the flashlight. He didn’t look well and smelled like ink. Pierre was sure that no actual person could bang against the walls for that long in his state, so he couldn't be living. Before they could ask anything, the spirit interrupted.

“You… you answered,” Sounding almost as bewildered as Pierre was feeling, he continued. “Praise the gods above someone answered! Like a sailor adrift at sea, a ship saw the smoke message and now I am out! I really must thank-”

“H-hold on, who even are you?” They finally managed to sputter out words to this new person.

“Ah right, introductions. Although I should frankly I should be asking YOU that. For while you did save me, I feel I must stress that I live here.”

“BUT I live here.” Pierre tried not to let their worry slide into their tone of voice. The stranger had a confused look before simply sighing.

“Alander you bastard. Couldn’t even fucking bother to see if I was here still.” He finally stepped out of the closet and Pierre felt fight or flight begin to kick in. “Can you believe the audacity of that man! Anyways back to what I was saying before.” He put his hand out and immediately Pierre withdrew.

“I’m sorry but I, I really shouldn’t-”

“No, it’s fine, besides, considering the fact that he already seems to have sold this apartment to you I doubt I could find myself. Tis but the struggles for such a romantic artist such as myself.” He seemed not to care about his current state of being, or at the very least was unaware. Pierre tried to find the closest exit while getting the words out of their mouth.

“See no, it’s because you’re, you’re…”

“Am I what? Look, if you are going to say something then you could just tell me-”

“IT’S CAUSE YOU’RE DEAD. OR YOU VERY LEAST LOOK LIKE IT!” It finally came out, and the man looked at himself, like to see if it was true. “Oh, right. This does make it look like that I suppose.” But when he looked back up, Pierre was already gone.

Pierre ran out the door and down the stairs into the street. They didn’t stop there, going at least 3 blocks down until their legs couldn’t handle it anymore. All the while trying to stop the racing of thoughts in their head. Did that just actually happen? At the very least all they did was have a small meeting with a lost spirit, although what if they had just unleashed some sort of evil onto the world? Hell, even the existence of ghosts was too much to handle thinking about.

No, they thought while shaking their head, maybe it wasn’t a ghost at all. Sleep deprivation can cause hallucinations, and many Victorian sightings and beliefs about ghosts were often able to be tied to carbon monoxide from all of the coal being burned. Besides, life after death was a stupid idea, Pierre tried to reassure themselves. They kept walking like this until Pierre realized they’d walked straight into the graveyard. Well, the OLD graveyard at least. “Gee, how fitting.”

Saint Michael’s Memorial, used up to 1978. The place was crammed with wooden crosses, half rotting and mold filled. Reading the faded names was almost cathartic, imagining what kind of person those names used to belong to. ‘Charlotte Albiev, 1958-1971’ read one, and Pierre thought of a journalist, going and writing all of the news she could find. ‘Samuel T---, 19-4_-96-’ might have been someone who tried to be something great, but failed.

After a little more walking they came upon the only actual memorial. Stone reflected the name ‘Andrew Gilbourgh’ in the pale moonlight. They knew that name, a soldier who got himself blown up during the '30s. Pierre kicked the dirt at their feet and thought about trying to go back to the apartment. If they returned and the man was still there, it might end up badly, yet Pierre still wasn’t ready to believe in ghosts.

_Mrrrrreeaaa…_

Something wailed behind them, and they turned back, tripping on one of the nearby graves. There, some green looking octopus stood at their feet. “Crist that was loud!” The octopus looking thing stopped crying and tugged at Pierre’s foot. It didn’t seem that harmful, at least not like they’d expect. It was a little… cute? “Uhm, ok, you know what. Sure, why not?” They picked it up, feeling like water in their hands. It looked at them. “Well? You want to do something or what?”

It nudged itself one way, which they could only take as a sign of where to go. Pierre wasn’t sure whether to just give up on understanding what was going on at this point. But either way, they certainly weren't going to get any sleep so why not see where this takes them. Taking weary steps towards where it was pointing, trying not to step on anything they shouldn’t. Towards the way, it nudged seemed to have some others, though in the distance the shapes were vague. They squinted at what the small shapes were surrounding. As the two got closer it became clear that there was more of this small spirit, and the group of them were surrounding was a young girl. Pierre wondered why she’d be out at this time. She murmured some words, sounding not at all pleased before making eye contact with Pierre. With almost no consideration, she sighed and said what both had been thinking.

“Why couldn’t this be a normal night?”


	2. Tired Explanations and Poor Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to Spookys house, both are tired as all hell, and 3 decides to wait before trying to deck Pierre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO GOT THE MOTIVATION TO BOTH WRITE AND UPDATE FOR ONCE  
and also just before the first chapter turned 1 year old .-.

"This... is where you live?"  
"Well, yeah? I just told you that, dummy."

  
It definitely wasn't... The most upkept place. The hinges on the door looked as if they had been busted for so long that they had fixed themselves in place, and there was a noticeable amount of rot on the porch. Pierre felt that this place could easily have several kinds of fungus in it's walls.

The 'Spooky' girl just grabbed their hand, throwing open the door in a single push. "I'VE GOT COMPANY!" She yelled. Pierre had barely made it two steps before there was another loud slam from behind. 

"Aight loser, listen up. There are about 3 ghosts in the building right now. Normally there would be more, but-"

"W... What happened to the rest of them?" Asked Pierre. The girl scowled, tossing her bag at them. They tried to catch it only for their leg to be hit instead. It looked lighter than it weighed, and they couldn't really tell whatever she had in there.

"As I had been saying," 'Spooky' continued, "something happened that I don't know about and a lot of them ran off." She began to shoo away the little spirits, who just sort of floated off further into the building.

"Now there's you. Pretty much the first person to also have to deal with this. Except you seem like a damn coward as far as I can tell."  
Pierre was about to protest, as you do when an actual 12 year old calls you a coward. 

"So just like... Stay here the night I guess, don't touch shit that isn't yours, and then we'll see that pipe dude and then you can help me figure out the others. I am going to get to bed now. Bye." And with that she just left.

Well that helped with nothing. Not to mention with how late it was, Pierre could probably be considered to be up early. But yeah, sure, this was fine. They just had to find a place to sleep and then just rest. That's all.

They must've dragged their feet through what seemed like hundreds of rooms, though they did end up going in a circle a few times so maybe that was their fault. They found a room with what was probably a children's sized bunk bed. It probably wasn't the best thing but, the bottom bunk would have to do. Pierre went to pull back the covers when they realized that there were things... wriggling around under there. Once again, not learning from last time, morbid curiosity took hold over anything else.

"Ew what the fuck??!"  
Right under the sheets was a mass of what must've been too many centipedes. Or spiders. Or a mixture of the two, or....... Whatever, didn't matter what kind of bugs were in that pile because now they were all skittering across the floor. They dropped the flashlight that they still had and backed up into a corner. Oh God they were just gonna have to deal with this weren't they?

They heard a clicking noise and covered their eyes, Pierre did not have the energy left to even look at this bullshit anymore. God they just wanted to get some nice sleep, just lay down and fucking doze off for once in the past week.

"Say sorry."  
A small, chittery voice seemed to just conveniently make itself known. Pierre peeked out an eye and saw not only another child, but a dead one. The boy had no mouth, four eyes, and was holding a very big pairing of a spider and centipede. All the other ones seemed to of just fucked off apparently. Honestly it was hard to tell what the hell was even happening anymore.

"To... To the bugs?"  
"Yes, tell them you're sorry." He clarified.  
Pierre rubbed their eyes. "I'm uh, s- sorry that I like, disturbed you all and for saying ew when I saw you..." They mumbled something else about taking a nap and stuff. 

  
The boy looked between the tall, seemingly half awake person in front of him, and the married insects. Kidd was also tired, but he was just like that all the time. Something to do with too much sleepy medicine, apparently. He also knew that if the other person slept on the top, then no one could look down at him and make weird faces. But... He didn't like how they, well, he wasn't what exactly it was but whatever it was made him wanna swarm them with the bugs. But he also wanted some company, but Kidd ALSO wanted to throw a plate at the fucker. The married ones hadn't given a verdict yet either so maybe that could wait.

"You... Can sleep on the top bed."

"Fuckin finally.." Pierre sighed. They used the last of what they had in them to pull themself up, settling into the dusty covers. The boy held the bugs in his hands, sort of like a teddy bear, but with spiders and shit. Pierre barely murmured goodnight as they tried to settle in, hopefully getting some 4 to 5 hours of sleep.


End file.
